dothack: Mixed Twilight
by Isarandel
Summary: Disasters don’t come one at a time. Solo is back into the world after years of not playing since the fall of her bro. Something unexpected happen...Can the bearer of the twilight bracelet save The World from the disaster?(Orig. chars)[Repost]
1. Introduction

Introduction

Title: dothack: Mixed Twilight

Rating: PG-13 for language used in later chapters

Summary: Disasters don't come one at a time. Solo is back into the world after years of not playing since the fall of her bro. Something unexpected happen...Can the bearer of the twilight bracelet save The World from the disaster? (Original characters)

Timeline: Happens after .hack//sign and just before .hack//infection.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the following characters: Ryna, Solo, Sierra and Eilathen.

Author's notes: I have to repost this. Sorry for clarifying things so late. So instead of letting readers read it without knowing anything, I hope this introduction or note can help. Er… I really hope so. ~_^" Well, this fic is written by me and my friend who has an account at fictionpress.net. Her penname is proton7. This fic is our first try. Oh and our English isn't good, but we'll try our best to bring out a very good stuff. Your reviews and suggestions are most appreciated. Though we might not use your suggestion but we will still like to thank anyone who takes out some of his or her time to suggest something to us. Thank you very much. *Bow* 


	2. Login 01

~*login_01*~

After coming back home from school. Solo found herself sprawled on her bed, exhausted. 

It was a terrible day, she thought. Her friends kept jeering at her for being so ignorant of The World. If only they knew, how she felt everytime she went to the hospital and see her brother there, still in coma after years because of The World. She was about nine when she entered her ten-year-old brother room and saw him lying motionless on the floor with the headgear still on his head. 

Since then, she had phobia about computers. This time, she thought while fixing her eyes on that dusty computer at the corner of the room that used to belong to her brother. This time it was different, she had to prove to her friends that she was not such a coward, maybe…

Putting her stuffed bear away from the table, she switched on the computer. It flickered to life, after such a long time. She was getting better at the game, just before her brother slipped away. He was an expert and taught her many things. After assuring herself that she would not end up like her brother, she logged into The World. Using the player that she had abandoned for four years…Solo, a wave master.

"KYAAA!!"

Slashes were heard after that 'war cry' and the Bee Army disintegrated. Standing there panting was a level 15 Heavy Blader, Ryna. Running to the dungeon, she heard a scream from inside the dungeon. She hastened her steps and saw the back of a high level creature standing in front of a female wavemaster, ready to strike. 

Seeing that the wavemaster was dying, Ryna used a health drink on her and slashed the creature a few times before finishing it. After that, she turned to the wavemaster who was sitting on the ground, her back to the wall. A wave of anger washed pass her.

"What are you doing in here?" shouted Ryna at the scared wavemaster.

The wavemaster could not do anything but whimpered as what Ryna has expected after what she had seen.

"This area is not for your level! Don't you know it? It's very dangerous for you to come here, especially when you are alone!" continued Ryna, furiously.

"I…I d-don't know. I entered …something wrong… in the Ch-Chaos Gate and… he-here I am," explained the wavemaster.

Sensing the wavemaster's uneasiness, Ryna sighed not wanting to scare her or scold her in case she cries.

"You better go back now before you need to restart over again," said Ryna as she left the wavemaster alone and continued to the basement of the dungeon. She turned back when she reached the steps and saw the wavemaster still standing there looking at the ground, dejected. Ryna sighed again and walked over to her. She bent down a little and tilted the wavemaster's head to look at her. There were tears glittering in the wavemaster's eyes. 

"Hey, hey! You're not going to cry, are you?" asked Ryna in panic.

The wavemaster just shook her head as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand silently.

"What level are you?" asked Ryna. 

Still in the midst of silent weeping, the wavemaster showed up eight fingers.

"What?! And you still can get into the wrong place?? (Sigh) hm…why don't you join me then?"

The wavemaster looked up at Ryna in confusion.

"I won't mind having another person with me. Anyway, the more the merrier," said Ryna as she put her arms behind her head.

The wavemaster looked at her with widened eyes. She then smiled, some tears falling down as she whispered 'thank you' over and over again. Ryna smiled and put her arms around the wavemaster before proceeding to the lower level.

*Slash*

The last slash sent the creature into useless data. Ryna was panting a little but not as tired as she usually would be after a battle. The wavemaster, Solo was of great help, especially her elemental attacks and healing skills. And Solo had gained a couple of levels due to Ryna's help. 

'Let's go,' Ryna mouthed the words and Solo, noticing the words, followed her to the other room. Finally, they reached the room with the Gott Statue and a chest in front of it. Ryna stepped back from the chest and let Solo take the items from the chest. Solo stared at her with a look of confused again.

"It's with your help that we are able to come down here so successfully," explained Ryna and Solo smiled. She walked to the chest and opened it, receiving some Yellow Candies and a Noble Cloak. Solo looked so happy that Ryna seemed to be happy too.

So this is how they met.

To Be Continued…

**Author's notes: Chapter 1 is up. It's been edited. I hope that it is better now than the one last time though they are the same. ~_^" Well, hope to receive reviews. Thank you for reading it.**


	3. Login 02

~*login_02*~

"Stop bothering me and go and accompany that 'GIRLFRIEND' of yours!"

A loud bang was then heard and a clicking sound followed. The girl flopped down onto her bed thinking about her late mother who had died just two months ago. 'Why did you die so early, mother?' thought the girl as tears started to flow down her cheeks. 

Ever since her mother died, her dad had been going out till very late or bringing a lady home for dinner and such. She had also heard their discussion of going to marry which shocked her the most. Her mother, his father's wife had just left the world and now he was already making plans for the other. 

Wiping her tears away, she switched on her computer. Pulling her headgear nearer, she went to the desktop of 'The World'. She clicked on the 'mailer' icon, as there's a new mail. It was from her senior who had introduced her to this game. 

Subject: Care to come? Sender: Sierra

I found a place on the Board and thought that you could come and help since it's a 

rather high-level place. You can call any of your friends to come if you want. I'll meet 

you in Mac Anu. Reply to tell me whether you want or not.

'Hm… it seems fun and I have not meet him for a long time,' thought the girl. 'Maybe I should call 'her' to go too, then 

it'll be more fun!'

Subject: RE: Care to come? Sender: Ryna

Sure, I'll be going and I'm bringing a friend too. She's a little shy but she's strong too. 

She'll be of great help!

Clicking on the 'OK' sign, the mail was sent. She then opened another blank mail and started typing.

Subject: Wanna come? Sender: Ryna 

Hi! I hope you still remember me! My senior just sent me a mail on a place that is quite 

high-level. I hope you can come with us. We'll meet at Mac Anu, the main town. See ya!!

Smiling to herself, she sent the mail out and wore her headgear. She then set off into 'The World' hoping to meet her senior as well as her newly made friend.

Solo just finished off a Headhunter when she received a mail from Ryna. Hmm… isn't that the girl who helped me the other time? thought Solo. Well, she owned Ryna one and she seems rather nice… 'Mac Anu, okay!' she thought. She had gained a few levels herself so she guessed that it would not be much of a problem. 

"Maybe, I can return her the favour this time" Solo muttered softly under her breath and headed off to the meeting place.

Back in the town of Mac Anu, Sierra, a blademaster, was waiting impatiently for Ryna. He had been there for over an hour, and waiting for people was not one of his favourite things to do. "If she's not coming, she should have say no to my mail instead of saying yes," he thought to himself. Sierra was just about to leave when Ryna arrived at the Chaos Gate.

" You are late..." Sierra said crossly. 

" I'm sorry...caught up in some business..."

"Hm…"

Sierra was thinking of what to say when suddenly he heard Ryna shouting.

"Solo! You actually come!"

Sierra then studied the wavemaster who was standing in front of the Chaos Gate. He saw Ryna pushing her towards where he was.

"Who is this?" He asked curiously. 

"Oh, this is Solo. She got confused while battling in The World. Wandered into another level. I came in time to rescue her." Ryna replied impatiently.

Solo looked at Sierra with dark solemn eyes. Sierra thought she was a bit unnerving on first impression.

"I'm Solo." She said shortly, stretching out a thin arm. Sierra shook it gingerly.

"And I'm Sierra. Nice to meet you." He simply said.

To Be Continued… 

Author's Notes: 2nd chapter is up now. 


	4. Login 03

~*login_03*~  
  
*Pant, Pant*

  
This is definitely harder than I expect, Solo thought as she watched Sierra delivered the ending blow to the now vanishing piece of data.

  
"Woah, Good job, Sierra". Ryna shouted as she slapped a high five with her senior who returned coldly.

  
Solo had been watching in admiration for the past few hours as Sierra slashed whatever that were in their way effortlessly while Ryna cheered almost everytime he did it.

  
"So? Solo, what do you think of him?" asked Ryna softly as she nudged her by the side.

  
"He's okay." Solo simply shrugged, but deep inside she was really envious and a bit jealous of Sierra.

  
Minutes later, she logged out. She did politely say goodbye, but she could see the question in Ryna 's eyes.

  
Lying on her bed, bushed at the strain that she was finally feeling after taking off her headgear, she fell asleep, slipping in her dreamland.  
  


"Ryna, look out!" Sierra shouted.

  
"Huh?" Ryna snapped out of her thoughts. She spun around and was met with an axe coming down at her. She leapt away but the axe managed to slash across her arm sending a trail of data flying.

  
"Damn it," said Ryna grabbing her blade tightly. She then dashed forward and slashed the creature a couple of times before Sierra joined in. After a while, the creature disintegrated. Ryna sighed in relief but suddenly, Sierra was in front of her giving her a health drink.

  
"I have my own!" replied Ryna as she took out her own and used.

  
"You seem to be out just now," said Sierra angrily. "It's dangerous, don't you know that?"

  
"Of course I know."

  
"Then what are you doing just now?"

  
"I was just thinking."

  
"Whoever and whatever you are thinking, leave it until you're home. You will not be still here the next time!"

  
Ryna winced at Sierra's voice. 'This is just a game. There isn't a need to be so serious, is there?' thought Ryna. She drifted back to what she was thinking before. Solo seemed angry and a little sad when she said she had to go. 'Is there a reason for her to be sad or angry?' Ryna had thought but she just did not know why. She was again deeply in her thoughts that she did not realized Sierra had been calling her name.

  
"-na, Ryna!"

  
Ryna snapped out of her thoughts once again. She looked up and saw Sierra's angry face. Ryna was about to apologize when Sierra turned away.

  
"You can go back. I'll deal with the rest myself." Sierra simply told her that and walked away. Ryna stared at Sierra as he walked off. 'What's wrong with them two? First, it's Solo who looked quite angry and sad and now is Sierra. I think I've been giving people more problems and irritation than I know,' thought Ryna. Sighing again as she just could not think of the cause, she logged off.

  
Peering out from her hiding place, the young girl watched as the wavemaster left the party of three in a huff. Her grayish white hair flowing down her shoulder as she moved her attention to the heavy blade of the party that now consists of only two. Her gaze was kept firmly there till the pair separated. However, she was unaware that she was not the only one who had noticed that group. Someone else was there…

To Be Continued…  
A/N: 3rd chapter up! Hope you all like it. Thanks for reviewing, Miokiu Walker. 


	5. Login 04

~*login_04*~

__

_Don't ever go back there again._

The pleads of her brother echoed in her mind, while his image drifted off… 

"Brother!!!" She screamed frantically as she woke up, drenched in sweat. Straining her eyes, she looked at the luminous digital clock by her bed. It was 1am. Seemingly hypnosis, She walked towards her PC and put on the headgear. It was 5 hours later when she finally took off her headgear and crept back into her bed before her guardian came and woke her up for school.

Meanwhile, somewhere in The World…

_What are you doing to my sister?!_

" Oh, finally you are willing to give me some response. Just lie back and watch… Sora." The player blacked out just before his captor burst into a series of cruel, manic laughter. 

"What is it? Why did you call me-?"

Ryna walked into the living room and halted before she could finish her sentence. 'Oh no. Please not that,' she thought. Her father was sitting on the sofa with a beautiful lady beside him. He looked up when he heard Ryna.

"Sit over here. We've got something to tell you," said her father as he gestured a sit opposite to them. Ryna sat down on that sofa, looking unhappy at the sight of that woman. That woman was wearing a thick makeup. Deep red lipstick and dark blue eye shadow with a little blusher on her cheek, it disgusted Ryna. 

"Erm… let me introduce first. Dear, this is Uchida Nozomi and Nozomi, this is my daughter."

Ryna glared at her father. 'Dear? He called me "Dear"' she thought feeling more irritated as her father called her using such a 'close' word. And since when did he become so closed to that woman that he can call her by his first name. 

"We have something big to tell you and you'll surely be happy," started her father.

'Please not that, please not that!' Ryna pleaded to herself.

"We've decided… to marry…"

Time seemed to stop for Ryna. She was staring wide eyes at her dad. She could see his mouth opening and closing but she could not hear anything. She could see the woman sitting closer to her dad and the blush that came to her face. Her dad then seemed to be laughing before putting an arm around her. Suddenly, things seemed to swirl and she was back in her room, the door slammed shut behind her ignoring the calls from her father.

After locking the door, she flopped down onto her bed. Hands over her eyes, she thought of her late mother. All the fun times they had when they are together. It seemed like those times were gone, fading ever since that accident happen…

__

_=Flashback=_

_"Mum, can we go out together today? Huh? Can we?" _

_"Sure, dear. Go and call your dad and once we are prepared, we'll be off."_

_I had asked mum to bring us out that day. She was smiling when she answered me. I saw dad on the phone chatting happily. But yet I went forward to him._

_"Dad, let's go out and play today!"_

_He was ignoring me. I had tried again but was given a glare. Then mum came._

_"Dear, maybe we should bring her out for once. We've been working all day long. Since today is a holiday, we should bring her out then."_

_Father had turned around looking at my mum before turning back to his phone. Telling the receiver that he will call again later before giving me a glare when mum was not in sight._

_"Alright, for this once."_

_Within half an hour, we were prepared. We loaded our things onto our car and we went off to our destination. When we reached our destination, due to full carpark, we need to park at the opposite side. We took our things out and were carrying it with much difficulty. _

_The road was straight so many cars were traveling in high speed. We were at the roadside ready to cross the road when some things fell out of the package which dad was carrying. He went to pick it up forgetting that he was on the roadside just now. There was a car approaching. I saw a shadow flashed pass me and dad was pushed away._

_"MUM!!!!!"_

**_*BANG*_**__

_=End of flashback=_

Tears fell freely under her hands down her cheeks as she recalled what had happened.

'Mum, why did you die? Why must you push him out of the way? Living here now is like hell. How I wished he was the one who died…or me…'

All these thoughts raced through Ryna's mind as she fell into a restless sleep.

To Be Continued 

A/N: Finally, the 4th chapter is up. Thanks for reviewing, Nanook. Hope to have more reviews.


	6. Login 05

~*login_05*~

Surrounded again in a foggy mist, Solo heard that familiar voice calling out to her… __

_Solo, come nearer… leave that meaningless world behind…_

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me?"__

_ Solo, have you forgotten me?_

"Brother? How? You are supposed to be in the hospital?"__

_ Why bother to mingle in a world where no one would accept you? Solo, take my hand, come and join me in this world…_

"I…do not understand. Please, brother, tell me what's happening!!"__

_Solo…_

"Brother!! Please don't leave me here alone again!! Brother!!"

"Hey! You over there, wanna join our group?" Solo woke with a start from a trance. A blade master and a sorcerer were staring at her. "Huh? What do you want?" __

_Solo, they are laughing at you… they are challenging you…_

"We…were wonderin.." The two players were turned lifeless by a lightning attack from Solo before they could finish their question. Solo stared emotionlessly at the lifeless forms and dashed off. "What had I done…?!" __

_Solo, you did not do anything wrong. They started it first. Solo, I can give you the power to do anything you want in this world. Stay here with me._

"Brother… I …do not know what to do."__

_Solo, come… there is not a person who cares about you except me…_

That last sentence hit Solo. "Yes, there is no one else. Brother, just take me away…"

Just then, strong rays of lights engulfed her and she blacked out… 

She was in a cave when she awoke. It would have been very dark, if not for a shimmering treasure case in front of her. Cautiously, she walked up to it. As though reacting to her presence, it glowed brighter with her every step. Solo stretched out her hand, but even before she touched it, it opened. 

Inside laid an ancient tablet crafted with unknown words. It floated up, and vanished. Rubbing her head wearily, Solo decided that it was time to log out. *Yawn… weird, when did I log in anyway?" She warped out of the cave to the Gate. " I must have really lost it." She muttered. 

" Hey! That's the girl!" Someone shouted from behind. Solo turned her head and saw two male players heading towards her, looking furious. A jolt of lighting hit the ground beside her. "Um, what's wrong?" She asked. "What's wrong!?!? Stop acting. After causing the both of us to end up at our last save, you could still ask us 'what's wrong'?" The blade master flung his blade towards her. "You must have got the wrong person! I don't remember doing such a thing!" Solo cried out desperately as she dodged their attacks. 

She twinge in pain as the blade brushed past her shoulder. 'Pain? How could I have felt pain?' After a series of fierce attacks, they finally got her cornered. However, before they could any blow, they were again knocked lifeless. This time not by Solo, but a figure in the shadows nears them. "Thank you, but who…are u?" The shadow stepped out, revealing a strange character. A character that was not an option. A few locks of blond, white hair tumbled over his forehead, as he bowed slightly. " I am Eilathen, your guardian."

"My guardian?!?! Okay, I really appreciate your help, but you don't really have to be so corny. If you don't mind, I really have to get going. Bye! " Seeing that Eilathen was still standing there, staring at her, Solo sighed and enter the gate to log out. 

Instead of ending up in front of her PC, Solo opened her eyes to find herself back at the same spot. Eilathen's violet eyes were still on her, this time, with a hint of amusement. " There must be something wrong just now." She retorted, and tried logging out again…and again, till she finally gave up. " What's wrong?!?! Why can't I get out of here? " She stared at Eilathen. He was now siting down looking at her. "You now belong to this world. You had accepted it, didn't you?" 

"I do not understand…I…" Solo turned her head and started to run, her vision blurred as warm tears sprung to her eyes. She bumped into Eilathen, who had somehow managed to get in front of her. " Why? Why can't I remember anything?" Eilathen emotionless eyes flashed for a moment with pity but it cleared back as he held Solo arm and they warped out of that field...

=In Reality=

A girl fell motionless to the ground, wearing a headgear. She was found by her guardian a few minutes later… 

To Be Continued…

A/N: As you can see, this chapter is focused on Solo. This whole chapter is written by my friend. As I said before, this fanfiction is written by my friend and me. After writing, we'll always let each other read and edit. So please review. Thank you!!


	7. Login 06

~*login_06*` 

//We've decided… to marry…// 

A pair of bloodshot eyes snapped open. Ryna sat up clutching her blankets to herself. Her father's voice echoed in her mind. She had been crying to sleep these few days. And it's been three days since she had heard it from her father. They had decided to give her some time to think about it, no, not think about it but to accept it.

They had gone for a business trip and would only be back in about two months time. They thought that this would be the best time for Ryna. The worst thing for Ryna was that it's summer holidays now. She hated holidays. There is nothing for her to do that can get her mind off the marriage. She can't go out anyway. There was no one to accompany her; going out alone was as bad as staying put.

After washing up, she went to the only thing that she could do now, her computer. Maybe she could go to The World and let out her anger. Checking through her mail, there was one strange mail. 

Subject: Holl Sender: \re

P1= hel%9. !r fr~1`d e\ 1& +(0+D^3. = *u$+ he_9. ?0|3 n!

"What is this? What kind of mail is this?" Ryna said loudly. Maybe it's just some people out there playing me, she thought. She then went to delete it. But there seemed to be a problem. 

'Why can't I delete this?' she thought, trying again. After a few times, she was so fed up, she gave up. Leaving the mail in her mailbox, she just went into The World without checking the BBS. Those things there are totally useless, she had thought.

The familiar sight appeared before her as she arrived at The World in her Heavy Blader role. A Blade User came to her and asked if she wanted to form a party. Before Ryna even knew it, she was giving the Blade User a death glare. Scared, the Blade User apologized and backed off. Oh man, she thought, why did I do that? Sighing, she turned around and faced the Chaos Gate. Within seconds, she was gone.

She reappeared in a field and was immediately met with creatures. There were two Menhirs and they kept healing and reviving each other whenever Ryna nearly destroyed them.

"This…is…hard…"Ryna gasped out her words as she leant herself on her sword. The Menhirs were full healed and advancing on her. "Heck. Now, I'm regretting of not buying more potions just now," said Ryna to herself as she leant against on her sword. She closed her eyes waiting for the blow. There was a hit and she fell.

'Am I out of The World?'

Opening her eyes slowly, she was expecting to see the screen of her computer. But what she saw was shocking. Pure white light surrounded her. It looked like snow, yet it didn't feel like snow. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. __

_ "I've been waiting for you."_

Ryna turned around to face the speaker. It was a young girl. She looked pale especially with her long white hair flowing behind her. She was wearing all white. 

"Who…who are you?" Ryna stuttered. I hope she's not a ghost, she thought but quickly snapped herself out of it when she felt the girl's hand over her right wrist. There was no expression on the girl's face. Ryna looked down at her wrist still held by the girl. There was a dim glowing light around it. 

"What…what are you…do-doing?" asked Ryna as she pulled her hand back. The girl looked shocked at Ryna's reaction. But it went back to her expressionless look. __

_"…You have to help."_

"Help?"__

_ "Yes, you have to help before it's too late."_

"You gotta be kidding. I can't even help myself and you are now telling me to help you!!??" shouted Ryna as the memories of her dad and that lady appeared in her head. Then the girl did something that Ryna never had expected. The girl reached down and grabbed her right hand up and immediately a bright light engulfs them.__

_"This is your destiny, Ryna. But you can quit if you want, that is if you don't want to save her…"_

The voice fades away as the light dissolve into nothing. In front of her, she saw the two Menhirs a few meters away from her. 'Aren't I'm dead?' she thought. A thumping sound shook her out of her thoughts. The Menhirs were advancing towards her again.__

_Use the bracelet_

"Huh?" Ryna responded to the voice. It was the girl's voice but she didn't saw her anywhere. Ryna quickly shifted her attention to the advancing Menhirs. She moved back, putting her sword in front of her.__

_Use the bracelet. Now!!_

Only until now that Ryna noticed that bracelet on her wrist. Unsure of how to use, she just shoved her hand forward. Something happened before her that she had never seen before.****

***Data Drain***

After the 'skill', instead of the two Menhirs, one was a small creature while the other remained. Ryna quickly used this chance and managed to destroy the normal Menhir. This time they were not able to heal each other and Ryna managed to defeat them.

"Just now, that was unbelievable," exclaimed Ryna as she panted. The Data Drain was awesome. She looked down at the bracelet. "Is this the light from the white haired girl?" whispered Ryna as she examined the bracelet. "Heck! I forgot to ask for her name…(sigh)"

'Hm… wait a minute. She said she needs my help. But, my help for what?' sighing, Ryna gate out back to the town.

A/N: The 6th chapter up! Hope it's ok and enjoyable. Pls R+R. Thank you. And thanks for those who read and especially ppl who reviewed. 


	8. Login 07

A/N: oh no, how can I be so blind?!?! I'm sorry for not noticing the review by silent//warrior. Ahhh, gomen…gomen nasai. (sorry)

I'll try my best to make it longer. But for chapters 7-9 it might still be the usual length as we have already written it and are just editing them now. But still I'll try to make it longer. 

Once again, sorry for not noticing your review…~_^" must be getting old nowadays. Sigh.

Now get on to the chapter!

~*login07*~ 

"I must say, that girl is weird. I have never seen her character before."

Ryna was lying on her bed on her back. One arm was behind her head acting as a pillow and the other was in front of her eyes. She was staring at her wrist where the bracelet was purposed to be in The World as she recalled what had happened earlier.

//This is your destiny, Ryna. But you can quit if you want, that is if you don't want to save her…//

"I wonder what she means…" Ryna asked herself as she turned around and rested her chin on her arms. She was thinking about all the possibilities. A few moments of silence went by as she thought. Suddenly, she jumped up, throwing her arms into the air in frustration. She just could not find the meaning.

"Arghh…I'll just go back in and hopefully could see her again!" deciding on that, she went over to her computer. She had not log out completely from The World since she came back. Wearing her headgear she set off.

Lights swirled around her and her clothes changed. A few seconds later, she was standing in front of the Chaos Gate. The bracelet was dimming on her wrist but no one seemed to have noticed it. She searched herself and discovered that she had used up her healings during her last battle. 

"I'm sure the creatures in the area I went last time aren't going to spare me," she told herself. She walked to the item shop and purchased more than enough healings just in case she met a situation as last time with the two Menhirs. She shivered at the thought; she had died, no, nearly died if not for the girl's help. After purchasing enough, she walked back to the Chaos Gate. She stopped suddenly at the stairs to the Chaos Gate. There, standing in front of the Chaos Gate, was a female wavemaster. 

'Solo?' that was the first thought that went through Ryna's mind. A little happiness came to her; she had not seen the other girl for so long. She ran towards the girl but was stopped when she was two meters away from the girl. Someone was standing between her and the female wavemaster. She looked up and met violet eyes.

Eilathen had brought her to town. What for? Solo do not know, she had been drifting in her thought for so long that she could hardly recall who she was anymore. She looked questionably at Eilathen. It was so easy to trust the aloof stranger, Solo thought. Yet, she was getting more comfortable being with him with each passing minute. 

She found that Eilathen's eyes were not on her, instead he was glaring at a female blademaster. Solo looked over her guardian shoulder and saw Ryna 's familiar face, beaming with irritation. 

" Ryna!" 

Ryna smiled brightly at Solo. " Solo … I… Hey! Can you get out of my way!" Glaring angrily at the unknown player, Ryna attempted to push past him. Like a brick wall, Eilathen stood there, a barrier between the two friends. 

Shocked by her guardian hostile actions, Solo said softly. " Eilathen… she is my friend. "

" Come on, Solo let's go. We have better things to do than be here with this girl."

"Hey! Damn you, what do you mean by that! Solo, how did you meet up with this jerk anyway?" 

Ryna 's cyan eyes met Eilathen 's violet.

Breaking the static passing through them, Eilathen took a step back coolly, and draped his arms around Solo shoulder. Missing the blush creeping up from Solo neck, Eilathen sniggered. "Why don't you try to reach her?" With that, Eilathen threw a dart at Ryna 's feet and warped himself and his charge off the field. 

" Why you…" Shaking with anger, Ryna stared at spot where they had disappeared. She was about to stomp off when she felt a slight vibration at her feet. 

_The Dart_. Ryna and the other players nearby watched with astonishment as the dart transformed into a dumbbell-like creature… 

===== ===== ===== ===== ===== ===== ===== =====

A/N: Sigh… it's still so short… -_-


	9. Login 08

A/N: Chapter 8 is up!! Hope to receive more reviews. Thank you. 

~*login08*~

She was in a forest. Solo glanced around her new surrounding; it was nothing like the other places she came across before. Surrounded by lush green trees, Solo felt, strangely calm and soothed by the atmosphere. Staring at the bright green grass beneath her feet, it seemingly has a hypnotic effect on her. Having forgotten what had happened minutes ago, she wondered incredulously, " How could such a place exist in The World, it was never mentioned in the BBS or any guidebooks." 

" Hey, Eilathen, where are we?" 

She received no reply, since her mysterious guardian was already not there. As though he had vanished into thin air, in a blink of the eye, as quickly and abrupt as he first appeared. 

" Eilathen?!" She whipped around herself in circles, running and crying out frantically. A rush of fear and anxiety flooded her, in the foreign place. " Eilathen! Where are you?!" Solo shouted repeatedly, getting more worried as each minute passed by. __

_Solo…_

" Eilathen? Is that you?" Like a lost child, Solo ran in the direction of the gentle whisper that speaks of her name. Her steps halted to a sudden stop. What is a bed doing in the middle of the forest? 

"Heck, what's this!?!?" Ryna quickly jumped away from the creature which just appeared from the dart. Confusion reflected in her eyes. 'How can that dart do anything like this-' a hit was sent towards her as she dodged it at the last second. The crowd behind her immediately scattered after recovering from their shock. Some people were screaming behind her, escaping from the place, either they gated to the other town or they logged out.

"Man, this is chaos- what the- whoaaaa," she was strike back by the creature which sent her flying straight to a wall with a loud clash. Standing back up, she took her blade from her back and made a defensive manner. After she had successfully evaded the next attack, she dashed to the creature's back and slashed at it hard. 

Her eyes widened, her attack did not inflict any damage to the creature. She tried again, slashing at the creature in whichever way she could, like a mad man swinging a sword. All her attempts were useless. The creature turned around, its arms swung together with it.

"Ahhh!!!" Ryna cried. She was 'slapped' by its broad, gigantic arms. The swing from that indestructible creature was strong. "Should have known. A bastard creature from a jerk!" Ryna forced out the words while she had a healing herself. It was getting difficult now. Her attacks were still useless against the creature. Her healings were finishing. She quickly turned and ran from the creature. 

'How can a player do this? How did he transform a dart into a creature? And that bastard actually stopped me from- wait a minute. I didn't remember seeing his character before.' She was so much in her thoughts that she did not discover that she had run to a dead end. She quickly braked herself just inches before she hit the wall. Turning around, she saw that idiotic creature approaching. She scanned the place around her. There was no place to go and the only way to go was the way where she had came from which was where the creature was approaching from. She panicked; her heart was thumping fast against her chest.

'Oh no, this is the end,' she thought as she shielded her face with her arms crossed in front of her face when a blow was sent to her. 'This is it, this is it,' she kept repeating it to herself. Suddenly, something glittered in front of her face. She looked up. The bracelet! The bracelet was shining brightly. 

Without delay, an idea sprung up in her mind. She quickly dived out of the way and the creature was stuck to the wall when its arms went too deep, it was hard to pull them out. As fast as possible, she went back to her feet and thrust her arm with the bracelet in front of her towards the stuck creature. 

***Data Drain***

The effect was terrific. It was as if a magical shield on the once-invincible creature was peeled away. But Ryna did not lost herself in the magnificent performance by the bracelet. Without wasting anymore time, she dashed towards the creature and gave it a strong slash with a few combos. Finally after so much sweat, she defeated the so-called invincible creature, ok, it WAS an invincible one but that was before Ryna used her bracelet. 

She fell to the ground, panting. Her blade lying beside her. After a few moments, she climbed back to her feet. She swung her blade and returned it to its holder that was strapped to her back. Wiping her sweat, she scanned the area. The wall in front of her had a large hole in which the creature's arms were stuck. She shivered at it. If she had not found out about the bracelet, it might be her having that hole!

"Now, where did that jerk went off to?" she said, walking in the direction of the Chaos Gate. In her mind, there was only one thing. Solo.


	10. Login 09

~*login09*~

Pale white hair flowed behind her as she shifted place from the branch of a tree to the top of the dungeon. From what she was observing or had seen, the Heavy Blader had been struggling yet clearing fields after fields, and dungeons after dungeons, seeking for something or rather someone. 

The search must have turned frustrating as she could now hear the Heavy Blader shouting out the name 'Solo' and 'Where the heck are you?' everytime she killed one creature. Though she felt that she should help but another thought told her that the Heavy Blader should seek out the answers to her own problems herself. It had been a few days since she had met up with the player and given her the bracelet. And she had seen her used a couple of times. 

'She had used it quite well,' she thought to herself as her pale white hair and dress flowed around her when the wind blew. 'She should be able to save that player and The World.'

The question was 'who was that guy with the female wavemaster?' His sudden appearance, his powers, the dart and now where was he? Everything seemed impossible. Well…maybe not, since she could do it too. But she had not seen him before and there seemed to be something he was going to do to the wavemaster, Solo. And if he succeeded, not only The World would change but also the lives of those involved.

Suddenly, a cry pierced through her thoughts, smashing them entirely as she turned to look at the victim. The Heavy Blader was lying on the ground, her blade swung away from her. The creature took this great opportunity and approached the player, getting ready to strike.

Though the white haired girl kept her neutral face on, there was a hint of worry in her heart. If the Heavy Blader were to 'die' here, it would do no good. From what she had observed, the Heavy Blader had not saved since she went to look for Solo. If she were to 'die' here, she would have to retrain herself again which meant more time would be given to that Eilathen guy. 

However, she knew she should not be showing herself to the player. The player would surely demand an answer from her. Why give her the bracelet? And where is Solo? Somehow, she felt that she knew where Solo was, and that it was not a pleasant thing.

Swiftly, streams of lights told her that she was not needed anymore. The female player had once again performed the data drain and finished the creature which was the last on this field. The player was weary, she could see it. 

The most desolated thing were the words that came out of the player's mouth next as she punched her fist into the ground under her.

"DAMN YOU, SOLO!!!"

~She whipped around herself in circles, running and crying out frantically.~

~" Eilathen! Where are you?!"~

Eilathen winced at the desperate calls of his name. Levitating above the trees, his sight was fixed firmly on the female wavemaster below, wandering desperately for help in those virtual woods. Somehow it tugged a chord in him. __

_You have done well.   _

The phantom voice behind had started him out of his thoughts. Masking his shock as well as usual, he kept his violet orbs on Solo and asked calmly,  " What do you intend to do to this player?"  __

_Hmm, you seem concerned._

"I do not want history to repeat itself"__

_History?_ __

"You **_found_** me in those woods, didn't you?" __

_Tsk tsk, your memory chip must be faulty. You came to me. You and **him.   **_

It would be pointless to go on, especially with his anger rising within him. Eilathen knew better to offend Morgana. Despite only having heard her voice all these time, he knew the woman to be extremely heartless and crafty. 

~Her steps halted to a sudden stop.~

Hm? Why did she stop…what in the world…"Who is that on the bed?" __

_Hahaha! Eilathen, meet Sora, Solo's brother._

"What?! She has a brother?" __

_Interesting, isn't it? _

HAHAHAHA~ 

To Be Continued…

A/N: Chapter 9 is finally up. It isn't a good chapter and short, I guess. But I still hope that it pleases you. Please review if you can. Thank you. 


	11. Login 10

login10

"Brother…"

Dropping the staff that wavemasters carry around. Solo clasped her hands over her wide-open jaws, tears of happiness streaming down her red cheeks from her shocked eyes. Clearly forgetting about everything else, she lunged forward, hugging the seemingly lifeless body of Sora.

Waiting for the girl's outburst to soften down to stifled sobs, Morgana carried out her next move. __

_" Your brother is not very well child…" _

Solo's head shot up at the sudden echoing voice. She got to her feet immediately, ready to defend her defenseless brother. "Who are you?" Her voice trembled, but filled with protectiveness.

======

"Arghhh!!" Ryna cried out in frustration as she swiped at her enemy hard. Her blade connected with the hard armor of the creature and created a loud noise. Though she knew it was difficult to pierce through the tough and thick armor, she kept hitting it.

She cried out at every hit and bore the creature with great amount of hatred. Finally, with a final cry, her blade pierced through the armor of the opponent and its armor disintegrated. Grabbing this opportunity, Ryna drew her blade back, did a high leap and brought it back down onto the head of the creature which stood stunned at the attack. Then it dissolved away.

Stabbing her blade vertically onto the ground, Ryna gasped for her breath. It had been several days since that idiot brought Solo away from her. Crying out again in frustration, hot tears ran down her cheeks. Dripping onto the ground, they seeped into the soil and disappeared. 'No, I can't cry,' Ryna thought and wiped the hot droplets hastily from her eyes. As she did that, something hit her side of her face and an "ouch" emitted from her.

Bringing her hand in front of her, she stared uninterestedly at the glittering item on her wrist. Suddenly, those words flowed back again. __

_"This is your destiny, Ryna. But you can quit if you want, that is if you don't want to save her…"_

'Is this what you meant?' Ryna thought, 'is the person I needed to save, Solo?' as she stood pondering, an idea zapped through her like lightning and she let her arms fell limp beside her.

"You know where Solo is, don't you?" Ryna shouted towards thin air, but she knew_ she _could hear her. "Stop hiding anymore!! I know you've been watching me!!"

However, there was no response. Around her, she could only hear the howling of the wind and the sound of the 'flying' sand. Ryna growled at that and shouted again.

"I know you're out there, white-haired girl!! You know I'm talking about you, so come out now!!" Ryna was so annoyed that she had begun swinging her blade around. "FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! COME. OUT. NOW!!!" __

_"Come to Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." _

Ryna's head snapped towards the side as soon as she heard the voice. It was short and brief but Ryna knew it was from the girl. Without thinking, anxious to see her, Ryna quickly ported over to her new destination.

======

"Who are you?" Her voice trembled, but filled with protectiveness.

_" I have been taking care of Sora all these time, while he was trapped here by **Aura**."_

Solo had caught deliberate stress on "Aura", much to Morgana's expectation of her taking the bait.

" Why did she trap my brother?!" Solo was slowly feeling the anger flow through her…

Morgana ignored her question with ease, bringing up the topic, which she was sure that would naturally interest Solo more.

" There is only one way of awakening your brother, Solo…"

" What is it?! Please tell me! I would do anything!"

"You have to find the key to defeat Aura…"

===

After manipulating her new pawn away, Morgana averted her attention to Eilathen. The unseen woman caught the concerned look in his eyes, softening under the sight of the wavemaster, who was teleporting away to start the search. _Hmm… could it be…? _

_"Eilathen." _

Eilathen was caught off guard by the voice addressing his name for a moment. Cursing his carelessness mentally, Eilathen cautiously responded, very much more alert than he had been a couple of seconds before. __

_"Eilathen. The girl, Ryna, whom you encountered in the town, is becoming a nuisance. Go finish her before she can reach Aura at Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." _

"Yes."

======

Solo warped to the main Gate. In her haste to survey the area, Solo collided head-on with a male wavemaster. "Ouch!" Rubbing her sore bump, Solo muttered a soft sorry to the male wavemaster who was being helped up by a female Heavy Blade and hurried off.

"Are you alright?" The heavy blade user asked her companion worriedly.

" I am alright."

"What a strange player!"

"Why?"

"Ahh… Nothing. Kinda remind me of you when I first met you, Tsukasa."

**TBC…**

A/N: Tsukasa!?! Will that be most of your reactions out there?? Hehheh, we decided to bring in him. So, please have patience waiting for the development of our story.

A short chapter after such a long rest. While we have no choice for my friend and I are preparing for an important exam, our MT 'O' Level. Sorry for being short… " We promise a longer chapter next time.

Thanks for all the reviews. They are very encouraging and we appreciate them very much. Honto ni arigatou.


End file.
